Dragon
by Syra123546
Summary: You will find out


Chapter 1: The Boy

I saw him walk through the door into the class room. He seemed like just another new kid, like he was just normal, but something was slightly off about him. Something, which most people wouldn't have noticed (Though I have always been good at reading people.) He was peculiar. When he first walked in it was like he was looking for something, the way his mysterious eyes darted back and forth searching. As he gave Mr. Anderson his note he kept on shifting feet like he was in a hurry. Mr. Anderson, not looking at the boy, just pointed at me and said "Sit, you'll be partners with Kaida's, or have you already studied _Hamlet_?" The boy answered in a hurried tone, "No, Sir."

His voice was hypnotizing, like a bird singing in a bass tone. It entranced me like a pyromaniac to fire. I could have listened to him all day and not get irritated. As he made his way to me I got a better look at him. His eyes were like snakes always looking searching, waiting for something. His hair was spiked, midnight black, like mine, with fire red tips. His hands were like claws long and viperous. He wore a spandex t-shirt that fitted him so well that you could see every curve, every line, of his muscular upper body. The basketball shorts showed his strong amazing calves. God, he's hot. I thought brushing my bangs away form my left eye so I could see him better. When his eyes landed on me they lit up with curiosity. I turned my head to avoid eye contact. He sat next to me and didn't say a word. "Now," replied Mr. Anderson looking at the class, "you will all be doing a project on _Hamlet_." We all groaned. "Now, now, that's enough, discuss what you will do." And with that he left us to our work. I was too weirded out to look at the boy.

Before either of us could say anything the bell rang for lunch and the end of school. He was out of the classroom right as I was about to talk to him. I looked down at his place and noticed a note on his seat. Picking it up, I read: We'll meet at your place

We'll work at your place. Call me.

Gordan

And his number was written at the bottom. Well he was nice. I thought sarcastically to myself. I folded it up and went out to my car. On my way to my car a silver mustang almost hit me. I yelled, not thing, at the driver "What the hell is wrong with you. Can't you fucking see me on the cross-walk?" Then my eyes lit up with horror as I noticed who it was. The Boy. He had pulled up next to me, and said in a nasty tone, "I can't believe I'm going to help a bitch like you." "I never asked for any help." I snapped back. "Once they've found out you're here, you will. Oh, you will." He stated staring at his steering wheel gripping it so tight that his knuckle were turning white, then looked at me with a sharp-toothed smile and said "See you at seven," and flew out of the parking lot. Even though I knew it was no use I yelled at the trail of exhaust "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Shaking my head I walked to my black Nissan Altima thinking What a jerk. and went home.

* Home *

I walked in the front door to hear my mom humming to herself as she cooked. She looked nothing like me. Tall, beautiful blonde hair which she put up in a ponytail when just working around the house. And the most beautiful singing I would never have. She looked up from what she was cooking, steak by the smell of it. She asked in her sing song voice, "How do you want your stake?" before I could answer she turned back to the meat and said "As rare as I can get it, right?" "Right." I answered because it was the only way she could ever get me to eat meat. And with that I went upstairs to my room.

My house is really dull, white walls, wood floors, two story, and white exterior, nothing really special. But my room was the most and only interesting thing in our house. The walls are painted midnight black, Mom tried to talk me out of it at first saying that it would depress me. But black does the exact opposite to me than what it does to other people. Most would become depressed but not me; it makes me feel excited and glad to be alive. I have one big window in my room which arcs the way the moon moves. Dragons ruled the roost, on the walls, bed, dresser, even the floor held them. The dragons that were drawn on the walls were all done by me. I had always had a knack for drawing dragons. Nothing else just dragons. One of the coolest things about my room is that a steel shutter goes across the window to block out the sun, until the moon comes out, that is. I went to my drawing board and started to sketch the out line of an ice dragon.

As I was finishing up on the last claw and got ready to start the tail, my mom called up the stairs, "Sweet-heart you're friends are here." Now this surprised me for I did not have any friends here, only one who moved 2 months ago to go to college. So I got up, went to my door and called back, "What?" in a some what rude tone. Her head popped out and said, giving me the 'look' and said "Come let them in." knowing I had no choice I yelled back, "Kay." Then I shut the door, put up all my drawing stuff, unlocked the shutter for it was getting dark, and looked at the clock. 6:30, I thought to myself opening my door and making my way down the stairs, well either he's early or it's not him. surprised anyone would acutely come too my house. Hitting the last step mom blocked my way, took my triangular shaped head in her hands and said, "Why didn't you tell me you had friends." I shrugged for I seriously didn't know what to say. So she kept on talking, "Well I'm just glad, have fun." As she walked away she stopped suddenly turned around and said quickly, "By the way they said you had a study group or something." and then left. Shaking my head confused I opened the front door to something that surprised me completely.

Chapter 2: The Kids


End file.
